


Small love

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: Small snippet that I just wrote. In my head there is a whole story around it, maybe I will write it one day.





	Small love

**Author's Note:**

> Small snippet that I just wrote. In my head there is a whole story around it, maybe I will write it one day.

She had no idea who the blonde was, but she was all over Gendry and at that moment Arya wondered if it had been a good idea to go to the same University. She had missed a lot in the year that she was studying abroad that was clear. But Jon was here to so off course it could only be a good idea to be here.

The girl left Gendry’s side and it was only a moment later that he saw her and his eyes seem to light up and he smiled at her. “Arya! It is so great to see you! Let me show you campus!”

The next day when Arya was in class she saw the blonde girl walk in and when she saw her, she immediately sat next to her. “You are Arya right?”

“Yes I am. How do you know who I am? And who are you?”

“Well you look like your brother and sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Joy Hill.” She gave her a hand and Arya just did not know what she should think. She was beautiful, blonde, but also seemed really nice and sincere. And she was with Gendry yesterday.

“You know Jon?”

Joy laughed a little and she shifted in her seat. “Yes I met him a few months ago and we went for coffee a few times. It is always really nice to talk to him.”

Arya had heard a lot of people say something about her brother, he could be moody, broody and nice to people. But talking was not his best quality. I could be rude a lot of the time to. While Arya was thinking about it, Joy went on.

“Yes nice to talk too, he helped me a lot with my insecurities and made me feel confident and important. He is very sweet. Not a lot of people value me, but he does. Sorry now I am just rambeling.”

Arya was now more confused than ever. “Yes he is nice and sweet as brother. He made me feel valued to, when I was a little girl.”  
She did not understand why she told this strange girl about it, but it felt right.

It was a few weeks later and Joy started to be a real good friend of Arya. And then Arya finally understood. “Wait you like my brother? Like, like like my brother?”

“I thought that was clear from the first time I met you!”

“No no it was not!”

“You are just as bad as Jon, you don’t understand hints!”

“No you should just tell when you like someone!” And then they were both laughing.

“Well I think jon likes you too, even when he does not understand his feelings yet.” Arya reassured her.

“And when are you going to tell Gendry that you like him?” Joy just stated it there as a fact. The first time it was spoken out loud. The first time someone implied that she liked Gendry.  
Arya wanted to deny it, get angry at Joy, hide herself in her closet or maybe just cry. Because yes how was she going to just tell Gendry that she liked him?


End file.
